Friendzone
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Datang, lalu pergi. Kemudian datang lagi, dan berlanjut pergi lagi. Mengapa harus datang kembali, jika akhirnya hanya pergi lagi? /Karena cinta sejati tak pernah pergi. Sejauh apa pun cinta itu pergi, ia pasti akan kembali. /Twoshot/ RnR [AU]
1. Chapter 1

_Seperti menahan ... tapi membiarkan._

 _Seperti ingin ... tapi enggan._

 _Apa yang menyakitkan dari sebuah rindu, cinta?_

 _Ketika ingin berjumpa, tapi tak bisa._

 _Ketika kangen, hanya ditahan-tahan._

 _Mungkin ... memang tidak sewajarnya mencinta,_

 _tidak seharusnya juga perasaan ini tercipta._

 _Ini cinta satu sisi ..._

 _cinta satu pihak ..._

 _Jangan berharap banyak,_

 _apalagi mengharapkan balasan._

 _Jangan bermimpi, karena semuanya hanyalah ilusi._

 _Saling mencinta ... mendapatkan balasan,_

 _mungkin hanya akan terjadi dalam angan-angan._

.

.

 **Uchihamelia presents a story**

 **Friendzone**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Atensinya adalah sebuah layar berukuran 10.5 _inch_. Sebuah tablet android yang digenggam erat oleh kedua tangannya. Bola mata berwarna hijau zamrud itu menatap lekat apa yang terpampang di layar monitor tabletnya. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik membentuk lengkungan tipis. Bukan tersenyum, melainkan meringis. Merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya pelan.

 _Selalu seperti ini_.

Kelopak matanya kemudian tertutup, memejam selama beberapa detik. Ada gemuruh yang sedang bergelora pelan di dalam hatinya, Sakura bisa merasakannya dengan kentara.

 _Selalu seperti ini._

Lagi-lagi Sakura membatin tiga kata itu di dalam hatinya. Sekelumit perasaan nyeri perlahan menjalar hingga membuat urat lehernya yang sedang terbaring menjadi kaku. Kemudian gadis berwarna rambut merah muda itu melempar tablet yang digenggamnya ke sembarang arah, di atas kasur yang sedang menjadi sandaran tubuhnya yang tengah berbaring.

 _Diam bukan berarti tak tahu. Hanya berpikir bahwa waktulah yang belum tepat._

Pikirannya kembali teringat pada kata-kata itu, yang baru dibacanya beberapa menit lalu. Kata tersebut adalah status _facebook_ milik seorang lelaki yang ada di hatinya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, dan secara refleks menaruhnya di atas dada. Ia menekan permukaan dadanya yang terasa nyeri, sambil menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. "Statusnya, seperti jawaban atas status yang kubuat tiga jam yang lalu," keluhnya berbicara sendiri. Bagaimana tidak Sakura tidak berpikir demikian. Tiga jam yang lalu ia memang membuat status di akun _facebook_ miliknya.

 _Semesta ... mungkin dirinya tak tahu jika kehadirannya berpengaruh. Atau mungkin dirinya tahu tapi berpura tidak tahu. Dia hanya diam membisu tanpa suara dan berucap. Tanpa dia sadari, aku bisa saja kelelahan._

Status tersebut memang Sakura tujukan untuk dia—Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kemudian tanpa terprediksi Sasuke juga membuat status seperti kata-kata balasan atas statusnya. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Sakura tersenyum getir. Merasa lucu sekaligus miris pada hubungan pertemanan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Sasuke—lelaki yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya, ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Namun sayang, karena sepertinya cintanya pada Sasuke hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan semacam kagum, tertarik, suka, apalagi cinta pada seorang lelaki seperti Sasuke. Perasaan itu baru muncul ketika Sakura dan Sasuke sudah memasuki semester enam perkuliahan. Keduanya adalah teman satu kampus dan satu jurusan. Dan terlebih keduanya juga berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Mulanya, Sasuke dan Sakura berteman layaknya teman dan teman.

Sampai pada suatu hari, saat mereka tengah berkumpul bersama teman-teman satu kelasnya di belakang kampus untuk membicarakan skripsi yang tinggal beberapa semester lagi, Sasuke dan Sakura berdebat tentang asumsi mereka dalam sebuah film yang baru mereka tonton masing-masing di bioskop beberapa hari yang lalu. Kedua kepala berwarna rambut kontras itu sama keras kepalanya. Tidak ada yang mau kalah dalam perdebatan itu. Sampai kemudian Naruto ikut menimpali, "Hei ... jika dipikir-pikir kalian punya banyak kesamaan dalam banyak hal dan juga hobi. Jangan-jangan kalian berjodoh," seru Naruto dengan nada bercanda, bibirnya tertarik lebar hingga mengeluarkan suara cengengesan yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sakura. Teman-teman yang lain pun malah ikut menimpali dan menyetujui apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan.

Kemudian tanpa terduga Sasuke berkata, "Tidak apa-apa juga jika kita berjodoh. Iya 'kan, Sakura?" Seketika saat itu juga kedua _emerald_ Sakura langsung membulat. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya seperti ada yang melonjak-lonjak keluar. Debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak abnormal menghantarkan suhu panas ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah lelaki yang dingin sedingin es. Dia tak pernah melihat Sasuke tebar pesona pada wanita manapun. Dia juga tak pernah melihat Sasuke menggoda atau merayu perempuan mana pun. Jadi, perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya tertegun, dan di luar dugaannya.

Sakura meneguk air liurnya dengan sulit, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suara. Dia terdiam dalam beberapa saat dengan berbagai spekulasi beragam yang memenuhi otaknya. "Hei, kenapa kita tidak membahas Hinata dan Naruto saja yang sedang dalam proses pendekatan?" akhirnya Sakura mampu bersuara. Ia sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan secara jelas, agar dirinya tidak terus menjadi bahan candaan teman-temannya.

Dan semuanya dimulai sejak saat itu. Perasaannya pada Sasuke tumbuh secara perlahan-lahan sejak detik itu, dan semakin hari perasaannya tumbuh semakin besar dan dalam.

Kejadian kedua yang membuat canggung pertemanan Sakura dan Sasuke adalah saat mereka sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ bersama Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat-sangat jarang ikut berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk sekadar nongkrong tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dirinya terpaksa membaur berkumpul di _cafe_ itu karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok salah satu matakuliah di kampusnya bersama Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai.

Perdebatan-perdebatan kecil antara Sasuke dan Sakura dimulai lagi. Perdebatan semakin mengalir, dan lalu obrolan tersebut mengarah pada Sakura yang kemudian menantang Sasuke untuk telanjang kaki mengelilingi _cafe_ dengan menebarkan senyum lebar pada semua pengunjung.

Naruto dan teman-teman yang lain menatap tak percaya pada Sakura. Bagaimana bisa seorang Haruno Sakura berani menantang seorang lelaki es seperti Sasuke? Sakura juga merasa aneh. Ia tak percaya dirinya berani menantang seorang Sasuke yang terkenal dingin. Kepala bermahkotakan rambut merah muda itu kemudian tertunduk.

"Aku mau saja terima tantanganmu, Sakura, asal kita melakukannya bersama."

Sedetik setelah ucapan Sasuke terlepas, Sakura segera mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang sempat menunduk. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Merasa tak percaya bahwa Sasuke mau menerima tantangannya yang terbilang konyol. _Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau melakukan hal seperti itu?_ Sakura membatin di dalam hati.

"Kamu yang kalah, Sakura. Kalau tak mau melakukan tantangan itu," sahut Shikamaru mengingatkan. Naruto, Ino, dan Sai mengangguk setuju. Sakura memutar bola matanya, kemudian ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang duduk di depan menghadapnya.

Pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura sama sekali tak bisa membaca ekspresi yang saat ini terpampang di wajah Sasuke. Ia meneguk ludahnya, kerongkongannya terasa benar-benar kering. "Aku tak mau," ujarnya pelan dan tertahan.

Suara tawa Naruto yang pertama kali terlepas keras memekakkan telinga, lalu disusul yang lainnya. Lelaki bermata _blue sapphire_ itu tertawa puas mengejek kekalahan Sakura. Sakura mendelik sebal ke arahnya, merasa kesal. Sedang Sasuke masih tetap bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Seolah apa yang diucapkannya hanya bualan semata.

Hanya Sakura yang tahu bahwa kini denyutan di jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa memanas. Ada rasa bahagia yang mengalir, karena Sasuke mau menerima tantangannya dan terlebih Sasuke ingin melakukan tantangan itu bersamanya. Selain menyadari jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, Sakura juga menyadari ada hal lainnya yang terbesit. Bibirnya merangkai senyum malu-malu, kedua pipinya merona. Sakura baru menyadarinya sekarang, dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

.

.

Hari dimana Sakura sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke pun berlalu. Dan hari selanjutnya Sakura datang ke kampus penuh semangat. Ia sangat tak sabar ingin bertemu Sasuke, sang pengisi hati. Tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak datang ke kampus di hari itu. Sakura tak tahu penyebabnya apa, dirinya merasa sedih.

Begitu pun dengan hari-hari berikutnya, Sasuke tak pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di kampus. Sakura mencoba bertanya pada Naruto, yang ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya Sasuke. Namun jawabannya nihil, karena Naruto juga tak mengetahui penyebab absennya Sasuke dari bangku perkuliahan selama hampir sebulan ini.

Tetapi hal tersebut sama sekali tak menyulutkan semangat Sakura. Setiap hari, Sakura masih selalu datang ke kampus untuk menuntut ilmu. Dirinya bahkan selalu ingin tampil cantik setiap hari. Ia berdandan untuk Sasuke. Berharap dalam suatu hari itu, Sasuke akan kembali datang ke kampus dengan suara khasnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Lagi-lagi harapannya hanya sekadar angan. Sasuke seperti benar-benar menghilang dari dunia perkuliahannya. Kobaran semangat dalam diri Sakura perlahan mulai menciut. Tak ada lagi semangat dalam setiap langkah kehadirannya menuju kampus.

Semakin hari jiwanya juga semakin terasa hampa. Rindu ini sungguh-sungguh menyiksanya, membuat Sakura terus berada dalam harapannya sendiri yang tak pasti. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengontak Sasuke. Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan ke _inbox facebook_ Sasuke.

 _Hei, kapan mau ke kampus? dosen menanyakanmu, lho._

Kalimat itu adalah alibi yang Sakura buat, supaya dirinya mempunyai alasan untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Ia yang sebenarnya merasa penasaran dengan keberadaan Sasuke di mana.

Tetapi dengan entengnya Sasuke hanya menjawab, _Mungkin nanti. Dosen yang mana?_

Jawaban itu membuat rasa rindu bercampur penasaran dalam diri Sakura semakin bergelora. Dengan sabar Sakura membalas respon Sasuke. Ia selalu menanggapi setiap jawaban Sasuke dengan antusias.

Lalu, secara tidak sadar Sakura mulai membuat status-status di akun _facebook_ miliknya yang ia tujukan pada Sasuke. Setiap kata-katanya seringkali menjurus tentang Sasuke. Dan lama kelamaan, tanpa Sakura sadari secara pasti, Sasuke juga mulai membuat status-status yang mengarah pada diri Sakura.

Keduanya mulai saling sindir-menyindir tentang satu sama lain. Dan hal itu, membuat Sakura semakin berani menunjukkan tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke masih belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya ke kampus, tapi saling sindir Sakura dan Sasuke di sosial media masih terus berlanjut.

.

.

Sakura tertawa dengan kekehannya yang terdengar mengejek. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri mengingat masa lalunya bersama Sasuke yang tidak jelas. Perasaan di dalam dirinya membuncah, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya pada Sasuke seorang diri.

.

.

Setelah perkuliahan hari ini selesai, Sakura mengajak Ino mampir ke sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak tak jauh dari kampus.

Siang ini, udara terasa panas. Matahari sedikit lebih menyengat dari biasanya, membuat tenggorokan menjadi dahaga karena kekurangan air. Sakura dan Ino segera meminum air mineral yang sudah tersaji di atas meja bersama pesanan makanan mereka yang lain.

Setelah keduanya selesai meneguk air yang mengalir membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, Sakura segera memulai tujuannya. "Ano ... Ino, aku mau curhat, boleh?" ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. Ino adalah teman dekat Sakura. Dan hingga sekarang, Sakura sama sekali belum menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke terhadap Ino. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa selama ini Sakura masih merahasiakan perasaannya sendirian. Dan saat Sakura merasa dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya seorang diri, Sakura memilih untuk membaginya dengan Ino.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa?" Jemari tangan Ino kini mulai menyentuh sendok dan menggenggamnya. Tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Sakura.

Perasaannya sedikit gugup. Sakura menghela napasnya cukup keras, terlihat jika ia membutuhkan keberanian untuk bisa mengatakan tentang apa yang menjadi esensinya. "Ini tentang perasaanku. A-ada seseorang yang aku suka. T-tidak, bukan, maksudnya yang aku cinta."

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino melebar, setelahnya mengerjap tiga kali berturut-turut. "Kamu ... jatuh cinta, Sakura? Pada siapa?"

"Kamu juga mengenalnya," jawab Sakura dengan menampilkan senyum tipisnya yang tertahan.

Ino berdeham cukup keras, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Kamu bilang ... aku—mengenalnya?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sambil tetap mengurai senyum tipis, "Ya, coba tebak siapa."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap sendok yang kini sedang digenggamnya. Tujuh detik kemudian, Ino kembali menatap Sakura yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. "... Sasuke?"

Manik _emerald_ Sakura seketika membulat, kedua pipinya juga bersemu merah. "B-bagaimana kamu bisa menebaknya dengan benar?"

Alis milik Ino tertarik ke atas, setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan. "Kamu sering bikin status di akun _facebook_ mu, Sakura. Dan perasaanku berkata itu ditujukan pada Sasuke," ujarnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Tangan Sakura meraih segelas cappuccino yang juga ada di atas meja, kemudian jari-jari tangannya mengaduk pelan cappuccino tersebut. Bibirnya memang tersenyum, tapi seperti hambar. Menyadari ekspresi wajah Sakura yang sedikit terlihat aneh, Ino kembali bersuara. "Aku—benar bukan?"

Kepala berhelai merah muda itu mengangguk. Pertanda jika pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Ino adalah benar. "Sudah kuduga. Kalian memang saling menyukai," sahut Ino lagi.

Mimik wajah Sakura terlihat kaget, kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Ia menatap Ino serius. "Apa maksudnya, Ino? Sasuke—menyukaiku?" tanyanya skeptis.

Setelah memasukkan potongan _cheesecake_ ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya habis, Ino baru menjawabnya. "Kamu mungkin tidak sadar. Tapi ia selalu menatapmu dalam ketika kalian sedang berbincang. Dan—caranya berbicara padamu, berbeda dengan cara bicaranya pada kami."

Sakura semakin heran, ia semakin menautkan alisnya dan keningnya juga ikut berkerut. Ia meminta Ino menjelaskannya lebih detail.

Ada rasa haru yang menjalar di dalam hatinya, ketika ia mendengarkan eksposisi Ino secara eksplisit. Hipotesa tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti terpatahkan.

Benarkah?

.

.

 _When you're falling in love with your friend, it's complicated._

 _When you're falling in love with_ _ _your friend_ , but your love just one side, it's sick!_

 _And everything will be beautiful, when you get the same feeling._

.

.

 **To be continued—**

.

.

 **A/N:** Ini Twoshoot. Hanya cerita yang ditulis iseng-iseng, saat memiliki sedikit waktu luang, di tengah banyaknya kesibukan. Semoga suka, dan terima kasih sudah baca.

Sign,

Uchihamelia

Mind to 'Review'?


	2. Chapter 2

_Cinta ... bukankah cinta seharusnya diungkapkan?_

 _Diam ... apakah dengan diam, perasaan cinta akan tersampaikan?_

 _Cinta ... memang bukan kata yang mudah terucap._

 _Namun cinta ... juga bukan kata terlarang yang tak boleh diucap._

.

.

 **Uchihamelia presents a story**

 **Friendzone**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Sudah hampir satu semester berjalan. Dan dia melewatinya dengan alpa, begitu saja, tanpa menghadiri ataupun mengabari. Dan kini, dengan semaunya, sekehendak keinginannya, dia datang lagi ke mari. Ke kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Tanpa malu dan merasa risih, ataupun takut jika namanya sudah di _drop out_ dari data kemahasiswaan. Dia tak memikirkan itu. Tak peduli, lebih tepatnya. Karena dia sudah tahu. Walaupun dia tak mengabari. Tak mengurus meminta izin untuk mengambil beberapa bulan cuti dari studinya, Kakaknya pasti akan mengurusnya. Membereskan segalanya. Dan dia hanya tinggal menjalaninya lagi dengan normal, seolah tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Jika dipikir, hidupnya ini terlalu enak. Seperti tanpa beban.

Benar. Apa yang dia spekulasikan itu benar. Dia masih terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di sini. Izin cutinya selama empat bulan yang telah Kakaknya urus, sudah disetujui dewan yang bersangkutan. Dia masih legal. "Kau kembali di waktu yang tepat, Sasuke." Kakashi selaku dosen ekonomi berujar ketika berpapasan di koridor sebelah kiri. Masih dengan sikap Uchihanya yang khas, Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Kakashi. Ujian semester tinggal sebentar lagi, dan kehadirannya di sini memang tepat waktu. Dia cerdas, bukan?

Bukan hanya bagi Sakura. Tapi bagi semua mahasiswa, kehadiran kembali Sasuke ke dalam kelas ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Naruto yang berekspresi paling heboh. Ia bahkan sempat berteriak tak percaya ketika entitas Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi semua. Dan denyut aneh Sakura pun kembali bergetar.

Masih mengisi atmosfer. Menjadi populasi. Dan tetap statis. Di saat semua mahasiswa berhamburan keluar kelas, karena telah memasuki waktu istirahat, Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap di sini—dalam kelas. Tak ada yang beranjak pergi. Barangkali ... kedua insan berbeda _gender_ itu memang tak memiliki niatan untuk keluar. Atau kemungkinan ... kedua insan berbeda _gender_ itu memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan, diutarakan.

Hening ... ruangan ini luas. Pendingin ruangan menyala. Dan rotasi detik juga menit di arloji pergelangan tangan masing-masing terdengar begitu jelas. Kepala berhelai merah muda itu tertunduk. Jemarinya mencengkeram ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya semakin kuat. Dentuman di dadanya juga bertambah cepat. Ingin menoleh. Gadis itu ingin memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke ada di situ. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Batinnya berperang. Melakukan negosiasi antara hati dan logika. Setelah berkonvensi, akhirnya Sakura benar-benar melakukannya. Memutar kepalanya ke belakang, untuk melihat Sasuke. "Hei, apa kabar?" sahutnya sedikit ragu, setelah mengumpulkan nyali berkali-kali lipat. Kepala _raven_ itu terangkat begitu mendengar suara yang menguar. Tadinya ... dia sedang sibuk bersama ponsel di tangannya. Namun mendengar suara ceria gadis itu, fokusnya teralihkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat bulan, kedua pasang netra itu bertemu lagi. Saling tatap, saling memandang. Tak berkedip, tak berpaling, selama hampir tujuh detik.

"Baik." Adalah jawaban yang Sasuke berikan. Sasuke bahkan tak bertanya balik bagaimana kabar Sakura. Dia masih sama, masih dingin. Bibir tipis merah muda itu melebar, ia tersenyum. Batinnya berkata; _Tidak apa-apa_. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri meskipun Sasuke bersikap sedingin es. Asalkan ia bisa melihatnya lagi. Merasakan kehadirannya yang nyata. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Rasa rindunya selama berbulan-bulan yang ia tahan seperti terobati. _Seperti ini saja cukup_.

"Masih mengikuti alur film yang waktu itu, kah? Sekuel terbarunya baru diputar di bioskop seminggu yang lalu, lho." Lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya. Ia rindu Sasuke. Jadi ... ia hanya ingin suasana kembali hidup.

"Hn. Kamu sudah nonton filmnya?" Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu. Topik pembicaraan tentang film adalah topik pembicaraan yang menarik bagi Sasuke. Gadis itu tahu banyak apa yang Sasuke sukai. Apa yang Sasuke kagumi ... hingga menjadi hobi. Namun sayang, karena ia tidak tahu hal-hal apa yang Sasuke benci. "Aku berencana pergi menontonnya nanti minggu," kata Sakura lagi menambahkan gelengan kepalanya tadi.

Satu sudut ujung bibir Sasuke sedikit tertarik ke atas, dia berseringai kecil. "Sama," ujarnya datar. Tak perlu bersuara keras, membesarkan volume pita suara, apalagi berteriak. Keduanya hanya tetap berbicara normal, seperti mengobrol biasa, namun tetap dapat terdengar jelas meski interval lebar tercipta. Karena suasana ruang kelas yang masih sunyi.

"Mau nonton di bioskop apa? Pergi bareng yuk?" Setelah mengucapkannya, Sakura segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. _Emerald_ nya membesar, pipinya memerah. Ia terlalu antusias. Terlalu senang mendengar fakta bahwa Sasuke juga akan pergi menontonnya nanti minggu, hingga ia lupa mengontrol diri. Ceroboh, bodoh! Sakura pun segera meralatnya. "Eh, tapi nggak usah jad—"

"Nggak apa-apa, kalau mau bareng. Nanti diberitahu via _inbox_ nama bioskopnya."

Lagi— _emerald_ nya kembali membesar, dengan kedua pipinya yang semakin bersemu merah. Detakkan di dadanya sudah tak terkendali. Berdebar-debar penuh opini. Apakah ini mimpi? Ataukah ia sedang berhalusinasi? Tapi ... entitas Sasuke itu nyata. Berarti ... ini adalah fakta. Dengan segera, Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Tak sabar ia, ingin hari minggu segera ada.

Sampai ... pada hari yang ditunggu. Hari minggu. Pergi bersama ke bioskop dengan gerakan yang canggung dan kaku. Dengan perasaan yang masih abu-abu. Siapa yang tahu? Bahwa kini Sakura sedang menahan degupan jantungnya yang memburu. Yang berpacu secepat waktu. _Kamu akan berdebar hebat ketika sedang bersama orang yang kamu cintai_ , begitu. Begitu yang ia tahu.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar ketika keduanya telah keluar dari ruang bioskop, selesai _lunch_ di restoran cepat saji, dan sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar _mall_ yang hampir setengah hari ini keduanya singgahi. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk. Langkah kaki keduanya tetap tak terhenti.

"Kenapa waktu itu menghilang dari kampus selama hampir satu semester?"

"Kalau aku tak mau menjawab?" Pupil _emerald_ Sakura membesar mendengarnya, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

 _Sasuke pasti bercanda_.

Pandangan Sasuke masih lurus ke depan, ekspresinya datar, langkahnya tetap teratur. Sakura berjalan dengan kepalanya yang sedikit miring, menoleh pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sisi.

 _Sasuke pasti bercanda._

Lagi—ia membatin kata itu dalam hati. Namun ... sepertinya hal itu bukan candaan. Sasuke tak lagi bersuara setelah perkataannya tadi. Mulutnya bungkam. Dia terdiam. Ternyata, Sasuke benar-benar tak mau menjawab. Lelaki itu enggan. Sakura mencoba mengerti. Mungkin yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah sebuah rahasia, yang hanya boleh Sasuke yang tahu sendiri. Sakura mencoba mengerti.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat. Tapi, relasi keduanya masih tetap sebagai teman. Tidak kurang, dan tidak lebih. Sikap dingin dan cuek Sasuke juga masih menempel. Namun Sakura tak pernah bosan mendekati. Jangan ditanya. Soal perasaan cintanya—sudah tumbuh semakin dalam saja. Sakura tak tahu apakah Sasuke mengetahui tentang perasaan cintanya ini atau tidak. Ia hanya menjalani, dengan berada di dekat Sasuke saja cukup. Namun logikanya beropini. Mustahil jika Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia sering menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada Sasuke dengan eksplisit. Tak ragu mengumbar rasa peduli. Dan masih sering membuat status di akun _facebook_ nya yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Sedingin apa pun Sasuke, mustahil jika Sasuke tidak peka. Lelaki pasti peka, namun hanya berpura-pura, itu yang ia pikirkan. Karena semua yang dilakukannya sudah terlalu transparan. Hanya satu yang belum ia lakukan. Yaitu ... menyatakan cinta. Sakura berpendapat bahwa menyatakan cinta adalah tugas lelaki—tugas Sasuke, jika lelaki itu memang mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Ia hanya cukup memberi kode. Selebihnya, Sasuke yang harus menangkap.

Waktu terus bergulir. Tak terasa ... hari ini adalah hari wisuda kelulusan mereka. Semuanya memasang raut wajah sumringah. Kecuali, Sasuke yang tetap berwajah datar. Rangkaian acara prosesi wisuda pun dimulai.

Diam-diam, manik _emerald_ Sakura curi pandang melirik Sasuke yang duduk terpaut interval dua kursi darinya. _Sasuke ... katakan sesuatu untukku—semacam cinta, atau kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku_. Ia merapal kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Berharap ia bisa telepati.

Akhirnya, setelah serangkaian panjang acara berlangsung, prosesi resmi acara wisuda pun selesai. Sekarang, mereka bukan lagi mahasiswa. Mereka telah lulus. Kini mereka berkumpul di lokasi _outdoor_ —sebuah taman hotel yang indah. Semuanya ribut berfoto-foto untuk kenang-kenangan. Termasuk juga Sakura dan teman-teman satu kelasnya yang kompak. Mau tak mau Sasuke juga ikut bergabung.

Selalu. Dalam berbagai gaya dan jepretan bermacam kamera, Sakura selalu berdiri di sisi Sasuke. Ia sengaja memposisikan dirinya di situ—di samping Sasuke. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dadanya berdebar-debar, hatinya bergejolak. Sejujurnya ... Sakura takut. Ia takut jika ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa berjumpa bersama Sasuke. Karena tak ada yang menjamin kalau keduanya akan bisa bertemu lagi setelah acara wisuda ini. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke. Apa yang membuat ia bisa bertemu lagi Sasuke setelah keduanya lulus? Ia rasa tak ada. Kecuali mungkin waktu dan takdir bila mengizinkan.

Jika ini memang pertemuannya yang terakhir bersama Sasuke, maka izinkan Sakura menciptakan kenangannya. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke, kemudian berbisik; _Bisakah kita sebentar saja menuju tempat yang sedikit sepi?_ Lantas, keduanya berjalan menjauh dari hingar bingar keramaian.

Sembunyi-sembunyi Sakura mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam. Kedua pipinya memerah. Apakah ia harus jujur? Mengungkapkan tentang perasaan cintanya yang selama ini ia pendam? Dengan menyatakannya langsung pada Sasuke? Ini gila! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, hal itu terlalu frontal. "Boleh aku mengambil foto berdua saja denganmu?" Sakura membenarkan posisi toga di kepalanya."Untuk kenang-kenangan," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum canggung.

Melihat Sasuke yang menganggukkan kepala. Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku. Kemudian ia berjalan dan berhenti di samping Sasuke, lalu mengangkat ponsel tersebut ke depan wajah. Gerakannya kaku. _Wefie_.

 _Klik_ —satu foto tersimpan.

"Sini, biar aku yang ambil." Sakura segera menyerahkan ponselnya ketika Sasuke berucap demikian. Degupan jantungnya seketika bertambah cepat saat Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya. Dan—

 _Klik_ —foto kedua pun tersimpan.

"Kirimkan fotonya ke _inbox facebook_ ku," kata Sasuke yang kemudian berlalu, menjauh. Sakura mengangguk. Pipinya bersemu. _Emerald_ nya beberapa kali mengerjap tak percaya. Dengan dadanya yang berdetak gila.

 _Tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke tidak tahu perasaanku. Tidak apa-apa Sasuke tidak menyatakan cintanya padaku. Setidaknya, sekarang, ada dua foto ini sebagai kenang-kenangan yang nyata_. Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa foto ini saja cukup untuk mewakili relasi pertemanannya dengan Sasuke. Ia mencoba menghibur diri.

Satu bulan pertama setelah wisuda, Sasuke dan Sakura masih cukup sering berkomunikasi dengan bertukar pesan. Terkadang sesekali, Sasuke menggoda dengan kata-kata implisit iritnya yang ia kirimkan, tapi mampu membuat Sakura merona. Kode. Tak henti-hentinya Sakura juga memberi kode untuk Sasuke yang ia tulis dalam status _facebook_ nya. Dan terkadang, Sasuke juga menulis status kode yang Sakura asumsikan itu untuknya.

Dua bulan pasca wisuda, Sasuke dan Sakura masih berkomunikasi. Meski persentasenya sudah menurun drastis hampir lima puluh persen. Tiga pesan terkirim dan terbalas dalam bulan ke tiga. Bulan ke empat, hanya satu pesan terkirim dan terbalas. Dan bulan ke lima, hilang. Lama-lama Sakura jengah, tak ada kemajuan signifikan dalam hubungan ini. Ia mulai bosan, karena harus selalu ia yang memulai, mengirimkan pesan-pesan untuk berkomunikasi. Relasi ini tidak akan berhasil. Tidak akan. Sakura mulai tersadar bahwa dirinya hanya terjebak _**friendzone**_ dalam dunia Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke tidak. _Kenapa? Ini tidak adil, bukan?_

.

.

 _Dia datang lagi ... dalam kehidupanmu._

 _Tanpa disadari ... singgah lagi di hatimu._

 _Dengan sendirinya ... kalian semakin dekat walau menjalaninya dengan kaku._

 _Sasuke ... lelaki itu benar-benar datang lagi ke hidumu._

 _Kamu selalu mau._

 _Berdekatan bersamanya, berdua sepanjang waktu._

 _Tanpa status ... kalian menjalani, semakin dekat seiring hari._

 _Dan setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu ..._

 _dia pergi lagi._

 _Pergi tanpa kabar ... tanpa izin, tanpa permisi._

 _Dia selalu begitu._

 _Datang dan pergi sesuka hati._

 _Membuatmu berasumsi ... apakah Sasuke seorang php?_

 _Lelaki pemberi harapan palsu._

 _Kini ... kamu kembali sendiri._

 _Menahan sensasi rindu-rindu yang kelu._

 _._

 _._

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Sakura kini berpacaran dengan Gaara, atasannya di tempat ia bekerja. Sudah tujuh bulan relasi itu terjalin. Status resminya memang bersama Gaara, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya masih terisi oleh satu nama. Nama yang terlalu dominan menguasai. Nama yang setia melekat terukir dalam hati. Sasuke.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu diri. Ia sadar jika Gaara adalah kekasihnya, yang seharusnya ia juga mencintainya. Ia telah mencoba. Berkali-kali mencoba. Namun pada akhirnya, hatinya tetap berujung bermuara pada Sasuke. Jadi ia hanya menjalani. Berharap dalam suatu hari, perasaan cintanya akan teralihkan, bertumbuh menjadi mencintai Gaara. Ia sudah tidak lagi berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke setelah memasuki bulan ke lima wisuda kelulusan mereka waktu itu. Karena ia rasa percuma bila diteruskan. Toh, ia hanya terperangkap dalam dunia **_friendzone_** nya Sasuke. Tidak akan ada kemajuan.

Karir Sasuke semakin cemerlang. Dia baru saja mendirikan sebuah perusahaan yang dibangun dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Wajah tampannya juga tak pernah memudar. Namun sayang, hingga kini dia masih sendiri. Bukannya dia tidak normal. Bukannya dia betah dengan status _single_. Hanya Sasuke pikir, dia belum menemukan perempuan yang pantas untuk mendampinginya. Sebenarnya, ada satu nama. Seorang perempuan yang dia sukai. Tetapi dia sendiri masih belum yakin, jika perempuan itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia hanya terlalu takut dikecewakan. Apalagi harga diri Uchihanya menolak sebuah penolakan. Jadi dia membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya, sesuai dengan kehendak takdir.

SAS COMPANY

Manik _emerald_ Sakura menatap berkas proposal yang baru saja diberikan Gaara. "Ini perusahaan baru? Namanya tidak familier," tukasnya sembari mengerutkan kening, dengan netranya yang masih terfokus membaca proposal dokumen tersebut. Gaara tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk. "Perusahaan baru, dan calon perusahaan besar dalam negeri."

"Hah?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit dimiringkan.

Gaara mengangguk lagi. "Perusahaan tersebut mempunyai modal yang besar, hampir tujuh puluh persen sahamnya milik pribadi. Dan produk barang yang diproduksinya juga berkualitas." Gaara berujar kagum. "Oh, satu lagi. Kudengar CEO perusahaannya juga masih muda," lanjutnya setelah jeda beberapa detik.

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia menegakkan badannya, kemudian berdiri dari kursi. "Siapa yang peduli jika dia masih muda? Aku hanya berharap semoga orangnya tidak menyebalkan. Gaara, do'akan aku ya," ujarnya meminta semangat.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, _jade_ nya menatap lekat gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Maaf ya, Sakura. Kalau saja _meeting_ mendadak ini bisa ditunda, kau tak harus pergi menggantikanku untuk pertemuan negosiasi dengan klien baru kita itu."

Sakura memutar bola _emerald_ nya, dua sudut bibirnya tertarik melebar. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Sudah tugasku juga sebagai asistenmu di kantor ini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Ruang VIP di restoran bergengsi yang terletak di pusat kota. Sakura duduk di situ, dengan tumpukan berkas dokumen di atas meja. Ia mendengus, kliennya belum datang. Sudah terlambat hampir lima belas menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka untuk tahap negosiasi kerjasama. Sakura sedikit kesal, kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia keluar dari ruangan VIP yang sudah disewa untuk pertemuan ini, hendak pergi ke toilet.

Dia berjalan terburu-buru. Langkah kakinya besar-besar. Dia merutuki insiden ban mobilnya yang kempes mendadak, yang membuatnya harus naik taksi untuk pergi ke pertemuan perdananya dengan CEO Sabaku Corporation, dan menyebabkan dia terlambat datang. Dia merasa payah. Bibirnya berseringai ketika dia memasuki ruangan dan mendapati masih belum ada siapa-siapa di sini. Dia cukup lega karena ternyata dia tidak terlambat datang. Dia baru saja mendudukkan diri, ketika pintu geser ruangan ini berderit. "Tuan Sabaku, anda datang terlambat."

Sakura berdiri mematung, ketika pintu geser ruangan baru saja ia tutup. Badannya kaku. Dengan melihat perawakan tubuh belakangnya saja ia sudah mampu menebak siapa kliennya ini. Punggung tegapnya, rambut _raven_ nya yang kini sudah tidak mencuat ke belakang, ia sudah tahu siapa lelaki ini. Apalagi ketika mendengar suara baritone itu menguar, ia semakin yakin. Lelaki ini terlalu familier untuknya. Ia segera berjalan kemudian duduk di hadapan lelaki yang tadi duduk membelakanginya. "Sasuke? Oh, aku tak bisa percaya kalau CEO SAS Company ternyata adalah kau," serunya antusias.

Pupil mata Sasuke membesar, tapi pandangannya masih datar. Ia juga tak bisa mempercayai kehadiran Sakura di sini. "Kau CE—"

"Tidak. Aku perwakilan dari Sabaku Corporation. Ada _meeting_ mendadak yang harus Gaara Sabaku hadiri. Dia meminta maaf karena harus mewakilkan pertemuan ini," jelasnya memotong ucapan Sasuke. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura beberapa detik, kemudian dia mengangguk. Sakura mencoba bersikap profesional. Ia segera memulai pembahasan negosiasi kerjasama ini tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia juga menyingkirkan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak menjadi lebih cepat. Ia harus fokus.

Begitu pun Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa menutupi emosi. Dia terlalu pandai menyembunyikan diri. Sebenarnya, dia ingin bertanya bagaimana kabar Sakura kini. Tapi tidak jadi. Sasuke merasa ini seperti takdir. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka pertemuan ini bisa terjadi. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, kini dia kembali bertemu dengan Sakura. Sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya.

"Aku kira ... kamu pindah keluar negeri. Hilang dari peredaran, sih," kata Sakura begitu pembahasan negosiasi kerjasama ini telah selesai. Ia kembali berbicara dengan sedikit santai dan tidak terlalu formal.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Aku sibuk. Nggak ada waktu main sosial media dan pergi ke acara reuni."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Pasti sibuk sekali, kamu kan CEO. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kamu bisa menjadi CEO di umur semuda ini. Hebat, hebat sekali."

"Kamu berlebihan."

"Tidak. Kamu memang hebat Sasuke. Selalu."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Sakura bilang; _Selalu_? Itu berarti, dia _Selalu_ tampak hebat di mata Sakura. Begitu, 'kan, arti dari _Selalu_ yang Sakura maksud? Dia cukup cerdas untuk menganalisa dan menyimpulkan. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa senang. "Kamu sudah menikah?"

Manik Sakura melonjak kaget ketika mendengar lontaran pertanyaan Sasuke itu. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakannya hal itu. Dan itu berarti, Sasuke penasaran tentang dirinya. Kemudian Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir. "Kalau kamu?"

Melihat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa Sakura merasa bahagia. Ia tahu ini salah. Ini tidak seharusnya. Ia sudah punya Gaara sekarang, sebagai kekasihnya. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

"Sudah punya pacar?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika keduanya tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang, dan Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil. Dia memang datang ke sini tadi naik taksi. Karenanya, dia menumpang di mobil Sakura, yang kebetulan jarak perusahaannya lebih dekat daripada perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja dari arah restoran ini.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya. Badannya menegang. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Apakah ia harus menjawabnya dengan jujur? Tapi ... bagaimana jika Sasuke bermaksud mengatakan hal lain, jika ia menjawab ia belum punya? Bukankah hal itu yang ia inginkan sejak dulu? Sakura masih terdiam. Batinnya ragu, ia bimbang.

"Aku dengar, film yang waktu itu kita tonton di bioskop ada sekuel terbarunya lagi. _Launching_ perdananya nanti sabtu."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang tetap serius mengemudi meskipun mulutnya tengah bersuara. _Emerald_ nya menyelidiki, tapi ia tak bisa menganalisa apa pun karena ekspresi Sasuke yang terlampau lurus.

"Kalau mau, sabtu malam jam sembilan kita pergi nonton. Tapi sebelum ke bioskop, kita bertemu dulu di restoran tadi. Ada hal yang mau aku katakan juga."

Kening Sakura semakin berkerut, kedua alisnya bertautan. Apa maksud Sasuke? Apa Sasuke mempunyai tujuan lain? Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam. Berbagai macam spekulasi memenuhi otaknya. Sasuke selalu begitu. Datang, lalu pergi. Kemudian datang lagi, dan berlanjut pergi lagi. Mengapa harus datang kembali, jika akhirnya hanya pergi lagi? Tahukah, bagaimana rasanya ketika sudah terlanjur berekspektasi terlalu tinggi, namun semua seperti tak pasti. Rasanya itu menyakitkan. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar datang lagi. Sakura takut. Takut jika untuk kali ini, Sasuke juga akan pergi lagi seperti dulu. Ia sudah jera dengan kedekatannya bersama Sasuke yang hanya seperti mempermainkannya. Membuatnya gundah—karena sudah berekspektasi terlalu tinggi akan kepastian sebuah relasi, namun kenyataannya semu. Ia takut dikecewakan lagi. Takut sekali. Takut terperangkap dalam dunia **_friendzone_** yang menyiksanya ini. Masih diam, Sakura belum menjawab apa pun.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Dia sudah sampai di perusahaannya yang terletak di seberang jalan. Ketika Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil, Sakura mengikuti. Keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Semilir angin berembus, bercampur bersama polusi udara yang beterbangan. Suara klakson bersahut-sahutan di jalan raya. Kendaraan padat. Dada Sakura berdebar. Sesungguhnya, ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Ingin memeluk lelaki itu, kangen. Tapi ... ada Gaara sekarang. Oh, ini sungguh membuatnya dilema.

"Aku sudah punya pacar," kata Sakura dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia hanya berharap semoga apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah benar. Ia berkata jujur.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu." Dan Sakura pun mengangguk. Hatinya serasa diremas-remas. Sakit. Perih. Menyiksa. Ia hancur. Hancur. _Sasuke, aku ingin kamu, kamu, cuma kamu._

.

.

Ini adalah hari sabtu. Hari di mana Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pergi menonton. Kantor sudah sepi. Mayoritas karyawan sudah pulang. Karena waktu yang sudah memasuki malam, dan jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Sakura bukannya _workaholic_ , ia hanya berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas yang padat supaya tidak terus teringat akan kegundahan hati. Pintu ruangannya diketuk. Namun bahkan Sakura tak mendengarnya. Ia sedang fokus, meski hatinya mengambang dengan perasaan tak tentu. Pintu terbuka, dan Sakura masih tak menyadari.

Gaara berdiri di pintu masuk, bola _jade_ nya menatap Sakura yang tengah serius mengatentesikan matanya pada laptop. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk perlahan, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Langkah kakinya pelan-pelan, membuat Sakura benar-benar tak menyadari hawa keberadaan Gaara di sini. Lalu, tangan Gaara menggapai pucuk kepala Sakura, mengelusnya lembut. Sakura terperanjat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian memaksakan senyum. "Belum pulang?" tanya Gaara halus, dan Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Kemudian ia berpindah meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sakura. "Laporan yang kamu kerjakan salah. Hm ... lihat, berantakan."

Sakura melebarkan _emerald_ nya, lantas menepuk kening. "Hah? Oh tuhan, kamu benar, Gaara. Padahal aku mengerjakannya serius. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kesalahan sebanyak ini? Bodoh! Mm, mungkin aku hanya kurang konsentrasi. Maaf ya, aku akan merevisinya lagi seka—"

"Sakura, kamu capek, jadi tidak konsentrasi. Sebaiknya kita pulang sa—"

"T-tidak. Aku akan merevisinya sekarang. Akan aku selesaikan laporan ini malam ini juga."

Gaara memutar kursi duduk Sakura hingga kini menghadapnya. Ia menatap lembut gadis itu. "Kita tidak sedang dikejar _deadline_ , Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan laporan ini lebih cepat, akan lebih baik bukan?"

Lagi—Gaara tersenyum tipis, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu kacau, Sakura!" Tangan Gaara bergerak menggapai sisi tubuh Sakura, lalu mengajaknya berdiri. "ada apa?" lanjutnya pelan.

Pandangan Sakura meredup, wajahnya kusut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, melampiaskan asa. "Aku—" ia terdiam, tak melanjutkan, membiarkannya mengambang.

"Kamu sengaja mencari kesibukan? Kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Laporanku belum selesai."

"Sudah aku bilang kita tidak sedang dikejar _deadline._ Jangan mencari-cari alasan. Katakan, ada apa Sakura?" ujarnya dengan intonasi yang lebih tegas.

Melihat Sakura tak kunjung menjawab dengan manik _emerald_ nya yang bergetar, Gaara pun membingkai wajah Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan tujuan mulut yang mengarah mulut. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ketika interval yang tercipta hanya tinggal dua sentimeter lagi. "Maaf, aku tak bisa, Gaara," lirihnya rapuh.

Memundurkan jarak dengan tatapan yang heran. _Ada apa dengan Sakura?_ ia membatin itu. Sakura menolak ciumannya. Ini pertama kalinya. Sikapnya juga aneh.

Perasaan Sakura berkecamuk. Hati dan logikanya berperang. Ia bingung. Rasa cinta ini menyiksanya. Memporak-porandakan keteguhan. Sungguh, jiwanya serasa diaduk-aduk. Ia ingin melepaskan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke, tapi bahkan hatinya tak rela. Menolak mengikhlaskan. "Bisa kita putus? Maaf jika aku membuat keputusan ini mendadak, dan memutus hanya sepihak. Tapi, tapi, seseorang yang aku cintai di masa lalu kembali. Dan—" Sakura tertunduk, tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan penjelasan. Airmatanya refleks mengalir, efek dari kegelisahan hati yang ia tahan beberapa hari ini. Ia sudah tak peduli jika Gaara akan memecatnya dengan tidak hormat dari perusahaan ini. Karena ia merasa lebih tersiksa dengan perasaan cinta yang ditahannya, ketimbang mempertahankan hubungan yang sebenarnya kosong.

Gadis di hadapannya rapuh. Wajahnya basah. Isakannya lirih. Wajah Sakura tertunduk, dengan bibir bawah yang digigit. Hati Gaara perih. Sakit. Ia mencintai Sakura. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia sadar, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Cinta juga tak harus memiliki. Gaara bimbang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia akan menahan Sakura dalam ikatan ini? Atau ... "Kau boleh pergi." Akhirnya kata itu yang terucap. Ia mencoba ikhlas. Mencoba bijaksana.

Tiga kata itu membuat Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, dengan senyum merekah yang terukir di bibir. Ia segera menyambar tas dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian bergegas lari. Di ujung pintu, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Sakura berhenti. Ia memutar kepala, menghadap Gaara yang masih berdiri di situ. "Maafkan aku, dan ... terimakasih, Gaara, kau lelaki yang baik. Aku pergi."

Jantung Gaara masih berdebar-debar. Kejadian ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan masih menganggap jika dirinya hanya berhalusinasi. Apa? Bagaimana? Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa begini? Sulit untuk dipercayai. Sakuranya telah memilih pergi.

.

.

Seperti kesetanan, Sakura berlari kencang menuju parkiran. Lantas segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Ia menyalip kanan dan kiri, hingga akhirnya sampai di destinasi. Sebuah restoran bergengsi di pusat kota. Ia segera keluar dari mobil, melangkah cepat terburu-buru. Dan ia bernapas lega ketika menggeser pintu, sedang lelaki yang ingin ia temui masih berada di situ.

"Kau datang?"

"Kau masih di sini?"

Keduanya berucap berbarengan. Dengan posisi duduk Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Sasuke segera berdiri, kemudian memutar badan berhadap-hadapan. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu bertemu lagi. Saling menatap intens dengan gejolak perasaan yang ditahan-tahan. "Apa yang mau kamu katakan?" tanya Sakura yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan pintu.

"Kamu datang ke sini? Pacarmu nggak marah?" Dan Sasuke yang malah bertanya balik membuat Sakura geram. Ia memicingkan mata, menahan marah. "Katakan saja dulu apa yang mau kamu bilang. Nanti baru aku jawab pertanyaanmu itu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Jarak yang tertoreh di antara keduanya masih sama, "Kamu jawab dulu, setelah itu baru aku katakan."

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya. _Dasar keras kepala_. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Tapi, ia selalu luluh. "Aku baru saja memutuskannya sebelum datang ke sini."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, rasanya apa yang menjadi tebakan Sasuke adalah benar. Dia sudah memprediksikan hal ini. Dan kenyataannya benar-benar terjadi. Jujur, dia bahagia. Dia memang jahat, licik, ingin selalu sesuai dengan yang dia kehendaki. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang." Sasuke berjalan mendekat, kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura. Menyentuh, menggenggam, membagi kehangatan. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan. Saling menyelidik pada satu sama lain, dengan jarak yang semakin tipis. "Aku menyukaimu."

Ucapan itu membuat manik _emerald_ Sakura membulat dan melebar, setelahnya mengerjap tiga kali berturut-turut. Ia merasa ini seperti mimpi. Setelah datang dan pergi begitu saja. Lalu dua tahun menghilang tak terdeteksi, kini tiba-tiba dia muncul dan mengatakannya. Hipotesanya tentang cinta satu sisi yang ia punya benar-benar terpatahkan. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cintanya mendapat balasan. "Aku juga ... sangat-sangat menyukaimu." Sakura berucap lirih, kedua matanya berembun. Ia terharu. Sungguh tak mengira bahwa hal ini bisa terjadi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggeser pintu. Lalu mengajak Sakura melangkah dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Jantung Sakura sudah tak terkontrol. Berdebar-debar tak menentu. Sasuke memang selalu dingin. Bahkan ia tak bersikap manis dan romantis. Tapi, Sakura sangat menyukainya. Sikap dingin Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Aku pikir, kamu nggak suka aku." Sasuke berkata, saat keduanya sedang berada di dalam mobil, dan dia sedang mengemudi.

"Kamu bodoh kalau berpikir begitu. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, sejak dari semester enam. Waktu dulu, aku sering bikin status di _facebook_ , itu kode buat kamu. Kode kalau aku suka kamu dan mau lebih sama kamu. Masa sih, nggak peka!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian segera beralih lagi ke depan. Fokus pada jalan yang ditempuh. Pada kendaraan yang dikendarai. Dan pada logika yang harus tetap sadar. "Nggak." Satu kata itu membuat Sakura memiringkan kepala ke arah Sasuke, seraya mengernyitkan dahi. Bibirnya baru saja terbuka, ketika mendengar Sasuke bersuara lagi. "Status _facebook_ yang sering aku bikin semasa kuliah, itu juga buat kamu. Memang kamu nggak sadar apa? Berarti kamu juga gak peka, dong."

"Terkadang aku juga sadar sih, itu seperti buat aku. Tapi setiap kita ketemu, kamu nggak pernah bilang apa-apa. Aku jadi ambigu."

"Sama."

"Hah? Kamu juga?" Sakura sedikit terkejut. Atensinya masih tetap pada Sasuke. Perbincangan ini semakin seru. AC mobil yang menyala tak membuatnya beku. "Berarti kita sama-sama bodoh. Ini miskomunikasi. Coba saja kalau kamu bilang dari dulu," keluh Sakura dengan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut.

Sasuke menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Tatapannya lurus. Rute jalanan ini memang sedikit lenggang, karenanya Sasuke melakukan hal itu. "Aku nggak mau ditolak. Aku juga nggak tahu kalau ternyata kamu suka aku."

"Tapi status kode yang aku tulis terlalu jelas. Ino juga dulu, bisa tahu kalau aku suka kamu karena status-status itu. Memang dasarnya kamu payah. Nggak peka!" Sasuke tak lagi menjawab setelah mendengar Sakura berkata demikian. Perempuan selalu pandai berdebat, selalu ingin menang. Menjawab apa pun, dia pasti akan kalah. Jadi dia membiarkan saja Sakura yang berbicara hingga puas. Suasana sempat hening ketika Sakura berhenti mengoceh. Tapi tidak bertahan lama.

"Waktu itu kamu pernah absen hampir satu semester dari kampus. Kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura itu, Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada setir kemudi. Apa dia harus jujur? Sasuke masih bungkam, dia masih menimbang berbagai kemungkinan. Sakura tak berhenti menatap, matanya masih menyelidiki. Menanti kata yang akan terucap. Menanti jawaban yang sangat ingin ia ketahui. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut ekor mata, kemudian bereksposisi, "Sebelum aku absen, hubungan kita jadi sedikit aneh bukan? Kamu sering bikin status yang membuat aku bertanya-tanya, apa status itu kode untuk aku? Tapi, aku tidak yakin."

Sasuke memberikan sedikit jeda, membiarkan hening mengambil alih sementara, kemudian melanjutkan lagi. "Saat itu aku juga masih ragu kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kamu mirip mantanku. Jadi aku takut kalau saat itu yang aku lihat, yang aku suka, bukan kamu, melainkan dia. Kalian hampir mirip, meskipun rambut dia sebenarnya berwarna merah. Aku sengaja menghilang dengan tinggal di luar kota, supaya aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya aku sukai.

"Tidak mudah untuk memastikannya. Aku kembali ke kampus setelah yakin bahwa yang aku suka memang kamu. Tapi waktu itu, gengsiku masih besar. Aku nggak yakin kalau kamu juga suka, dan aku tidak ingin ditolak. Sampai kita wisuda, aku masih belum yakin kalau perasaan kita sama. Jadi aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Setelah itu aku memilih fokus bekerja. Dan ternyata takdir memang mempertemukan kita lagi sekarang."

Sakura menatap kosong. Jujur ia terluka ketika mendengar keraguan Sasuke, bahwa lelaki itu ragu, yang dia sukai adalah dirinya atau mantannya. Ia terluka mendengar itu. Tapi ia berterimakasih Sasuke mau menjawabnya dengan jujur, dan menjelaskannya secara jelas. _Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya masa lalu_. Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri. Sasuke berhak punya masa lalu, dan ia pun begitu. Yang terpenting sekarang, Sasuke telah yakin dengan perasaannya—kalau memang yang disukainya adalah dirinya, bukan yang lain. Sakura mensyukuri hal ini. Ia tidak boleh egois. Ia harus bisa menerima masa lalu Sasuke. Tidak boleh goyah, tidak boleh berubah, hanya karena Sasuke menjawabnya jujur. Semuanya, relasinya, baru akan dimulai. Ia tidak boleh mengacau.

Sakura membuka jendela mobil, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, menyambut angin malam yang bertiup. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan embusan angin menyentuh, mencoba melupakan. _Tidak boleh bad mood, tidak boleh_. Ia terus merapalkan kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Supaya tersugesti. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, lalu membiarkan. Dia mengerti, Sakura sedang mencari ketenangan. Dan dia mematikan AC mobil sebagai bentuk pengertiannya. Setelah tiga menit, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, kelopak matanya sudah terbuka.

"Sasuke, kamu tahu? Waktu itu aku pikir, aku terjebak _friendzone_ kamu. Nyatanya, ini miskomunikasi karena ternyata kita saling suka. Ini lucu bukan?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana, mengalihkan ketegangan, melupakan penat, mensugestikan diri, menghibur hati. "Hn." Sasuke berseringai tipis, dia menghargai upaya Sakura yang bersikap dewasa setelah mendengar penjelasannya ini. Dia juga berterimakasih dalam hati akan kedewasaan Sakura ini.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki parkiran _mall,_ lalu berhenti. Kemudian dia mematikan mesin mobil. Dia melirik Sakura, lantas tersenyum tipis. "Kamu tahu? Aku pernah berpikir kalau kita adalah tokoh yang diceritakan dalam film yang selalu kita ikuti sekuelnya ini. Kita aneh, tapi punya kekuatan, seperti tokoh film tersebut."

Manik _emerald_ Sakura membulat, kemudian ia tertawa. Sasuke sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Ia sangat menghargai hal itu. "Dan aku juga selalu berpikir begitu setiap kali menontonnya," ucap Sakura seraya terkekeh hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Ya. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia memang sering berimajinasi tentang hal ini. Membayangkan jika ia dan Sasuke adalah tokoh utama dalam film. Lantas keduanya keluar dari mobil, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, saling menggenggam dan tak ingin melepaskan. Dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam hati. Jika berjodoh, memang tidak akan ke mana-mana, dan pasti akan dipertemukan lagi bagaimanapun caranya. Sasuke dan Sakura sangat menyadari benar hal ini.

 _._

 _._

 _Karena cinta sejati takkan pernah pergi._

 _Sejauh apa pun cinta itu pergi, ia pasti akan kembali._

 _Karena kasih sayang juga melingkupi._

 _Mendekam, bertahan, seperti sebuah naluri._

 _Karena rasa cinta juga bermula dari hubungan pertemanan._

 _Dari sebuah canda yang tak disengaja,_

 _dan komunikasi yang terlalu sering._

 _Karena cinta seperti sebuah enigma,_

 _yang bisa saja datang tiba-tiba._

 _Tidak bisa ditebak pada siapa akan berlabuh,_

 _dan kapan waktunya akan tumbuh._

 _Karena cinta adalah tentang hati._

 _Tentang dua insan dalam sebuah relasi._

 _Karena cinta sejati itu abadi._

 _Sejauh apa pun cinta itu pergi, ia pasti akan kembali._

 _._

 _._

 **The end—**

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** Genre fict ini saya ganti jadi _poetry_. Alasannya? mungkin kalian juga tahu, karena puisinya yang cukup banyak menghias cerita dalam dua chapter. Heheu :3

Tadinya ... saya buat plot cerita ini tidak berakhir _happy ending_. Tapi saya **SELALU** nggak bisa tega jika SasuSaku tak bersama. Jadi, saya selalu menulis cerita SS yang berakhir bahagia. Semoga _feel_ nya dapet. Terima kasih sudah baca dan semoga suka.

Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian meninggalkan review untuk saya :)

Sign,

Uchihamelia


End file.
